


The Name Of The Game

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: A brief moment before their SummerSlam match (2018)





	The Name Of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> ...what happened was exactly what I had hoped to win but it still hurt okay? (I mean I would have cried happiness if Becky won, but this gives for a storyline. Meanwhile, my little Charlynch heart will miss their social media interaction that I am trash for)

This moment wasn't what she wanted. She hadn't expected to be added in to the title match at Summerslam, this was Becky's moment. No one fights harder than Becky Lynch does. She has a heart of gold.

"I can't believe they're having me win this."

Charlotte and Becky sat side by side backstage, their heavy silence had been broken. 

"They're setting this up for Evolution." Becky squeezed Charlotte's thigh. Admittedly she was hurt when she found out the direction that creative had decided to write Summer Slam; she had honestly believed the hype leading up to the number one contenders match was the start of Becky Lynch the 2 X Smackdown Womens Champion, but alas, a tall blonde boulder was thrust into the match, and the decision for her to win was made. Becky had felt her stomach drop, she had heard Charlotte's breath hitch; she hadn't wanted this either. And then the ball dropped - a feud was set to happen, a win at Evolution was on the cards for Becky. The first ever women's evolution, where she would become the smackdown live women's championship at the first all women's pay per view - that was something to be proud of - and she would be going against her favourite person to share a ring with.

"GOD BECKS!" Charlotte yelled a little too loudly, crew members walking by stopped and gave them a look until Becky waved them on. "WHY ARENT YOU MAD??"

"Mad?" Becky frowned. "I'm furious!" She growled. "At creative! But not you, I'm not gonna take it out on you, well, in the ring I will but not between us..." Placing her finger under Charlotte's jaw, she tugged gently to bring their eyes to meet. "We always swore that nothing would come between us. We've had heel turns before, and nothing's ever ruined us."

"But you deserve this. Tonight, this should be your moment." Charlotte wiped her tears. She only ever allowed herself to be this fragile around Becky. Not her dad, even though he knew what it was like to be in this situation where your character turns heel on your actual best friend or steal a moment from them. Just Becky. 

And it wasn't even like this was the first time Charlotte had been written to do this, it's just this time, Charlotte herself felt less deserving. No, perhaps that wasn't it, maybe it was that this time, more than any other time, Becky was the most deserving of this moment. Of a win at Summerslam. Even though it would have been predictable, every body wanted it, the female locker room, hell even many men knew Becky Lynch deserved to be the women's champ, the fans, god had they wanted it so much, even the ones who weren't the biggest of Becky Lynch fans. And the ones that hated Charlotte so much seemed to want this even more for Becky. So creative threw a curve ball, perhaps a slightly even more curve of a ball with having Becky turn heel, or at least on Charlotte, rather than heel Charlotte like almost everyone predicted. This made sense. Because rain or shine, the people love Becky Lynch. 

"Just look at the bigger picture, I guess." Becky shrugged. It was an interesting turn her character was about to begin. While she wasn't set to be rude to fans or necessarily rubbishing the entire locker room, she was at the very least set to be heel toward Charlotte, and for someone had been face for a long time, this could be a risky move, but it was a risk Becky was willing to take. Change of pace. Make for an interesting storyline. "I get to pin you at Evolution. The first ever all women's pay per view. That's good enough for Becky Lynch." 

"You're good at the whole first time thing." Charlotte smiled. Remembering the moment her best friend became the first ever smackdown women's champ. A big moment in history. She deserved an even bigger moment. She deserved all the big moments. It broke Charlotte's heart that Becky didn't get the recognition she deserved; the fact that she had only one title reign so far had been pretty disheartening. This woman earned a push. 

"I sure am." Becky winked, and nudged into Charlotte. "We'll be okay, Louise."

"We always are." Charlotte nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte didn't even look happy that she won, she immediately looked at Becky. My heart.


End file.
